Lyr
Lyr was the magical land featured in the ''Pandemonium'' series. Terrain Lyr is an extremely diverse land. In Pandemonium!, settings range from idyllic countryside, acidic underground caverns, and burning deserts, to vast forests, sky kingdoms and ice caverns. In Pandemonium 2, the first few levels are located within Lyr's Goon kingdom, whilst the later levels are situated high above Lyr on the Comet of Infinite Possibilities. Although a lot of Lyr hasn't developed technologically, some areas show great advancement with great mechanical devices whirring away. A lot of Lyr is surrounded by vast mountains. By paying attention to what occurs in the backdrops of most areas (at least in Pandemonium!) an idea of the shape of the land unfolds. The mountains surround most of the countryside realm, and can be seen as distant as the other side of the Spider Forest, from the top of the Hollow Stairway. Between the countryside and the Forest is the Burning Desert. To get to the desert, travellers can traverse the underground realm where the Shroom Lord dwells. Honcho's Airship takes travellers high above the Forest and eventually sails toward the edge of the Forest and mountains, it is here that you can glimpse a large floodplain with rivers trickling down to an ocean. Beyond the Ocean (as seen from Efreet Palace) are tropical islands - and beyond that: a treacherous storm harbouring the Wishing Engine. Customs and Cultures Not much is known of the cultures of Lyr. Festivals, fairs and carnivals are present within the land, for Fargus, Sid and Nikki all come from certain variants of these. Wizards and wizardry are also present in Lyr and there's a great emphasis on magic, magical devices (such as the Wishing Engine) and the power of desire and wishing. Goons are a common enemy amongst human populations and come in many varieties across the land, some of the larger ones showing great influence over the smaller ones. Magical Hoppers In the [[Magical Hoppers|Japanese port of Pandemonium!]], Lyr is referred to as "Amazing Land". This version of Lyr is mentioned to be the source of the positive emotions we have in our world. In the Sega Saturn opening scene, it was accessed by a portal which was inadvertantly created by Clam in the town where he and Guppy lived. Amazing Land, as seen to the left, is similar to how Lyr's portrayed, with the settlement seen in the endings closely resembling the Village from the first game. List of Places ''Pandemonium! Countryside *Lancelot Castle *The Village *Skull Fortress *Hollow Stairway *Dungeon Tower *Lost Caves Underground Realm *Fungus Grotto *Acid Pools Burning Desert *Burning Desert *Branky Wastes The Forest *Spider Forest *Canopy Village *Soldier Barracks *Honcho's Logmill Cloud Kingdoms *Honcho's Airship *Dragoon Skyfort *Cloud Citadel *Efreet Palace The Storm Above Lyr *Frozen Cavern *Storm Temple *Wishing Engine ''Pandemonium 2 Goon Kingdom *Road to Goon City *Goon City *Ice Prison *Zorrscha's Lab *Hot Pants Surface of The Comet Of Infinite Possibilities *Stan's The Man *Oyster Desoyster *Puzzlewood *Temple of Nori *Egg! Egg! Inside the Comet *Huevos Libertad! *Pipe Haus *Hate Tank *Fantabulous *Mr. Schneobelen *Collide-O-Scope The Comet's Core *The Zoul Train *Lick The Toad *The Bitter End *Rub the Buddha Category:Locations